


Triad

by sevenall



Category: Alliance-Union - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenall/pseuds/sevenall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third time was the charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



> This takes place in the middle of “Hellburner”. First and last paragraphs are straight out of the book. Sorry it doesn't includes more of the rider crew, I might try to expand on it as part of a longer story later…

"I earnestly recommend sleep, J-G,” Demas said. “Perhaps a night of thorough debauch – we might manage that. There is absolutely nothing else we can do.”

Things were blurring a little. Too many event paths spiraling out of control; he wasn’t tracking well and the brandy didn’t help. Sleep, Demas had said first, voice deep with kindness and Graff leaned into it for a moment, then got his bearings back. He hadn’t slept for a shift or two and he was firing on his last nerves, but he couldn’t sleep now and Demas must know it.

Second, Keu’s entire bridge crew was aware how things stood with Com and Nav One. Old-fashioned, some said, but Graff had met married people; exclusivity was a choice and none of his business, unless they made it so. He didn’t think they had intended to.

He looked at Saito, but she wore her usual mask of mild disinterest. Perhaps tempered with some small amount of affection; he knew that they cared for him. He also knew that whatever long game they were playing, Saito had most likely set it up. It could be a test or a trap. Or a warning to disbelieve anything they told him. Third time was the charm, was his cue.

“We can help the boy,” he said.

FIN


End file.
